


Lace

by pocketmouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting on corsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

"Come on, Rory, if we want to escape from them, we're going to have to put on these dresses. No one will notice a few more handmaids, but --"

"Doctor, no, come on."

The Doctor laughed and slid off his jacket and shirt, pocketing the bowtie. "Amy will be along shortly, but until then we have to lie low." He picked up one of the two dresses and slid into it, the fabric bouncing over his head for a moment like some sort of strange monster.

"Doctor, no, really I'm not --"

"Scared, are you?" the Doctor asked, that light teasing tone. "Not afraid of a bunch of ribbon, are you?"

"No, it's not that at all. I'm just --" The Doctor laughed at him again, and Rory couldn't stand it any more and reached over, taking the ribbons out of his hands. "You're just doing it wrong, is all. You're going to break the laces tugging like that, and get nowhere." He pulled on the bindings properly, lacing from the middle. "Not that you really have the same waist structure as a Wincherin, but I'm sure the principle holds the same." The Doctor made some sort of noise of agreement, which ended in a bit of a gasp as Rory pulled the laces tighter.

"Didn't really expect a lecture on the right way to do up a corset for a ten-minute escape costume when I got up this morning," the Doctor said conversationally.

"I married _Amy_ ," Rory pointed out, running over the seam of the corset, the strings now completely invisible. "Why would you be surprised I know how to do up a corset?"

"Too true." The Doctor stepped away. "Now come here and let me do you." Rory laughed and complied.


End file.
